Unkept Secrets
by kikudog6
Summary: Jade made a mistake. A big mistake. A huge mistake. But it's too late now. Now Jade has a secret, and someone knows. More importantly one of her friends knows, but which one, and will this secret ruin her life?
1. Prologue

**Okay so I really wanted to try a different kind of story then what I usually do, so I decided to write this. It's pretty intense (I hope) and has a lot of drama. There might be some OOC stuff, but this is FANfiction so... **

**Anyways hope you like the story :D**

My name is Jadelyn Amber West, I'm a junior at Hollywood Arts, and I am/was the "it" girl in my school. I had it all, the looks, a hot boyfriend, and talent far beyond my age. But today. I just might have lost it all.

Because today, I ruined my life.

I didn't know why I did it. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to do to it though, I didn't know it'd end up like that.

I walked numbly down the street, as the buildings all seemed to be watching me. They seemed to be closing in on me. Suffocating me. I wanted to get away from it all, I didn't want to be alone anymore where the harrowing solitude threatened to take me under. So I ran. I ran all the way downtown, desperate just to be around people so I could get away from my thoughts. But I couldn't go to the person I longed to. Beck. I knew if I did I would lose all of my self control, letting everything spill out, and I wouldn't let that happen. I couldn't.

There were usually two ways people remembered traumatic experiences; either it was all a blur, or it's extremely vivid. Of course with my luck I had the latter. I remembered every detail. Every second. Every emotion that went through my mind. I wanted to forget, but my mind betrayed me and constantly replayed the scene behind my eye lids.

I refused to sleep, and be devoured by the abhorrent murky waters that were my memories.

I never did make it downtown though, it was too far anyway, I didn't know why I even tried. Instead I collapsed from exhaustion, but I didn't know where. I didn't know much of anything at the time. Nothing made sense. Nothing fit together in the puzzel of life I thought I had finally figured out. But it turned out that I was missing so many pieces that I still haven't found.

I rocked back and forth on the stone cold ground, and leaned my head against the wall, as inky black tears made dark splotches on the ground.

_Why was this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?_

I could feel myself slowly breaking, slowly becoming undone. I couldn't take it anymore, I let out a heart-wrenching shrill shriek, feeling more vulnerable then ever. I was surprised no one had come out to see what/who were making such pathetic noises.

After who knows how long I finally managed to regain some little piece of my dignity. But I didn't get up, I just continued to sit there and stare blankly, and thought up an intricate lie to validate everything I did tonight, so no one could find out what happened.

Little did I know someone already knew.

**So tell me what you think PWEASE. Do you like it? Hate it? I'll update as long as I know people like it :) **


	2. Can Anyone Say Angst

**Thanks everyone for the reviews!**

_**-Jade POV-**_

__I needed to get out of town. I needed to start over. So why didn't I? Why wasn't I already on the next bus to Timbuktu by now?

Oh yeah because of that boy I loved. But would he still love me, if he found out. No, it wouldn't matter anyways because he wouldn't find out, no one would.

Right now I just needed to act like nothing happened, so no one would get suspicious. But that was easier said than done, especially since it felt like my whole life was crumbling before my eyes. But I was an actress, I was practically designed for lying.

I turned on my phone to check the time, and saw I had 6 missed call, 4 voicemails, an 14 text messages.

Great.

I quickly went through my calls and messages , and saw all of them were basically the same, asking where I was after I was taken away by that disgusting water buffalo in diapers, at Tori's stupid prome.

Most were from Cat and Beck, who arrived from Canada just this morning, but there were texts from (ew) Sinjin. Ugh how the hell did he get my number anyways?

After a replying to Beck and Cat saying I was alright, I took a shaky breath and heaved myself off the ground. My vision did somersaults, and I steadied myself against the building. My body hurt in all the wrong places, after sitting hours upon hours against the rough brick wall, but I held my head high and strode to the bus stop (double ew).

When I got home, I still had about 1 hour until school started, every fiber in my body protested on going, since I still hadn't slept in who knows how many hours, but I couldn't let people think something was up.

Luckily my parents were already at work, so I crept up the stairs, feeling more paranoid than ever. I flinched at every creak of the house, every car that cruised by, every bird that chirped outside. Suddenly everything seemed to be teasing me, mocking me with their innocence and naivety that I so desperately craved. I wanted to believe the world was rainbows and sunshine- well I never actually believed that before, I knew there were some dark twisted stuff in this world, I just never thought I'd get caught in it.

I stepped into the porcelain shower, and let the freezing water pelt my skin. I didn't want it to be any warmer, the colder the water, the more numb my body felt. I let myself slowly escape from this macabre world that I was forced to be burdened with.

My eyes caught a soft glint of light from the corner of the shower, and I realized that it was my razor. The dull bathroom light danced against the metal blades, that almost seemed to be calling me. Saying I deserved all that was happening to me, and in fact I deserved even more, I deserved to feel more pain.

And why shouldn't I, it would let me focus on something other than the constant flashbacks that plagued my mind. I reached for the razor, and simply turned it over in my hand, contemplating on whether I should do it.

My mind told me no, that it was stupid, that I wasn't gonna be one of those people, but my conscience...my soul...my heart told me yes, that it was the only way to escape the pain, that I should do it. So I did.

I ran the cool, thin blade along my wrist, and watched in fascination as scarlet beads ran down my my arms, and tinged the water a pale pink. A rush of excitement, and adrenaline ran through my veins, but it was also accompanied by an overwhelming since of self-loathing and guilt. I froze, razor still in hand, and watched as the blood already started to clot.

What was I doing? My common sense finally caught up to me, and I dropped the razor, and quickly got out of the shower, making sure to wear a long shirt.

I roughly wiped away the tears I had recently developed no control over, and numbly went through the rest of my morning routines.

I trudged down the staircase, dreading having to go anywhere, but nonetheless drove slowly to school.

When I pulled up in the school parking lot, I put on my signature glare, and walked over to an awaiting Beck.

"Hey Babe, what happened last night, Andre said he didn't hear from you after Tori's prome." He put an arm around me, and handed me my cup of coffee.

I scowled, "Are you forgetting what yesterday was _supposed _to be?"

Realization dawned on his face, and he squeezed me closer to him, "I'm sorry, maybe you can do your play next week."

"Whatever." I said, walking to my locker.

"Hey Beck, how was Canada? Did you have any bacon, I don't like bacon, they always have to kill cute little piggys. You know what piggys remind me of? Piglet! You know from Winnie the Pooh..." Cat bounded towards us, but I tuned her out, and continued towards my locker.

Something floated down to the ground, as I opened it, and I bent to pick it up. My eyes scanned the letter, and my heart stopped right then and there.

Pasted on a piece of notecard paper in cut out magazine letters: I know what you did.

**So yeah this takes place after the episode 'Prom Wrecker'. I know the magazine cut out letters is really cliché but I couldn't think of anything else :/ **

**So tell me what you think, good? Bad? I think I rushed it a little, but I don't plan on making this story _that _long, but who knows :)**


	3. Let's Play a Game

**First I really wanted to say SOOOO sorry for not updating in a while! I had absolutely no idea what to do with the next chapter. And unfortunately I'm gonna go on vacation and won't be back til July 9th so I'll be temporarily dead then. But any who thanks again for the reviews! To Remus'Girl-Jaggie-Bade that's not she did, but it was a good guess :) Anyways on to the next chapter!**

_**-Jade POV-**_

__I just stared at the note, as thousands of scenarios ran through my head. How could anyone know? I made sure not leave any trace that it was me, at least I thought I did... Oh God, what was I gonna do, I'd probably get kicked out of school and my house. Hell I'd go straight to jail. Shit shit shit shit!

I looked over at Beck, who was trying and failing at paying attention to Cat's rant. I took the opportunity to shove the note in my pocket, and tried to regain my composure. But I swear it felt like I was having my own mini-earthquake, because I could barely keep my teeth from chattering.

"Babe are you okay?" Beck gently placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's go." I replied with surprising steadiness.

I wasn't entirely sure what happened the following hours at school, because my mind was buzzing the entire time.

_Calm down Jade it probably just some sort of misunderstanding... _Ah damn it who am I kidding? Shit what the hell am I going to do, and who the hell could have found out anyways?

But my thoughts were interrupted as Sikowitz walked in without the usual pep in his step.

"Alright my little chickadees I'm sure all you have heard what happened in Waywood." He said sadly.

I felt my heart start hammering in my chest, and for a second I actually expected it to claw it's way out. _It's okay Jade no one knows who did it. I hope._

"Oh yeah, didn't-" A random kid who's name I haven't bothered to remember piped up.

"Yeah yeah we all know." I interrupted, not even wanting to hear the travesty I did aloud.

The kid glared at me but let the teacher continue.

But the rest of his speech was drowned out by the buzzing of my ears, I could practically hear my heart pumping in my head. My breathing increased ten fold, and at some point I thought I heard someone calling my name. But it was no use because I had already fallen into the black void of unconsciousness.

_**~Mystery Person POV~**_

__Hi there, my name does not concern you, I am a junior at Hollywood Arts and I know Jade West's secret.

Oh you thought I was gonna tell you. Well...too bad. That's for you to find out.

You see since I enjoy messing with Jade so much, I decided to play a game with you too. Yes you, my lovely little readers that actually give a shit who I am, and what Jade did.

Here's how it goes: First I'll give you some clues as to who I am; I have some sort of relationship to Jade. Whether it be brother, sister, friend, boyfriend, teacher, classmate, mom, dad, grandma, grandpa etc that's for you to figure out.

Not satisfied with that clue? Fine I'll give another;I will narrow it down to 9 people for you, since these are the 9 that you are probably most familiar with: Andre, Tori, Cat, Robbie, Rex, Beck, Trina, Sikowitz, and Sinjin. I am one of these people now it's up to you to guess which one.

From now on when it is my turn to talk I will refer each one of these people as a number so you don't narrow it down to who I am, simply by the person who's name is mentioned. There are 10 people, and congrats you already know number 10. That's right, it's our poor damsel in distress, Jade.

The rest is gonna depend on how good of a ninja detective you are. So here's an example, say number 11 says "There's another me on the wall!" then you'll probably be able to deduce that number 11 is Andre's Grandma. Now just do this for the other numbers too. Oh yeah and you should probably know that I am number 1.

Get it? Got it? Good.

Now of course it won't be that easy, then what would be the fun in that. I'm gonna make it just as hard for you as it is for little Jadelyn

Ha. Silly Jade, she was practically wearing a neon sign telling that she was the person responsible for the crime in Waywood.

I mean seriously she just pretty much had a panic attack in class when it was simply mentioned.

How pathetic.

I thought she was better than that. I thought she was the big bad wicked Witch of theWest. But I guess as soon as one thing goes wrong in her pathetic excuse for a life she starts to crumble.

And I would enjoy every minute of making her life even worse; a hell on Earth.

I wondered if I should let everyone know her dirty little secret.

Nah.

I was having too much fun anyways. But the time would definitely come.

** So yeah I made this into a little game sort of thing. If you have any questions just leave it in a review. But basically you have to guess who each person is when it's in the mystery person's POV. And by doing that you'd either be able to narrow down who knows Jade's secret, and maybe even what it is. So tell me what you guys think of this idea, good? Bad? I've never done anything like it, so I have no idea if anyone will actually like it or play along. But if you don't that's fine, I'll just go back to the normal way :D **


	4. A Fudged Up Life

**Okay first I wanted to say I'm REALLY sorry for not updating sooner, but I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do with this chapter, and I was pretty busy this week... yeah I know everyone says that, but it's true! :) So I decided that I'm not going to make this story all that long, maybe 10 chapters, give or take a few. So you'll probably be able to figure out the characters pretty quickly since I don't want to drag it out, but it all depends on what twists I make for the story! So any who ENJOY :D**

**~Jade POV~**

I heard people muttering, but it sounds a million miles away, and I could just barely pick up on a couple words.

"...1 week...don't know...Jade..."

What the heck were they talking about?

My eyes fluttered open, and I squinted against the harsh light. I groaned slightly, as a steady pounding started around my temples.

A grateful sigh was released from the right of me. "It's good to see you too Sleeping Beauty." Beck smiled at me.

"Where the hell am I?" My voiced rasped.

"You're at the nurses office, you had like a panic attack or something in Sikowitz's."

"Wh-" I started, until I recalled why exactly I was in here in the first place.

_Screams_

_ Confusion_

_ Pain_

_ All my fault_

"Jade, hey Jade!" Someone called my name, pulling me back to reality.

"Are you sure you're okay." Beck looked at me, concern gleaming in his eyes.

"Uh, yeah I'm just tired, I didn't get much sleep yesterday." I gave a weak excuse.

"Oh, well Sikowitz was in here earlier and wanted to know if you wanted to do something for the assembly." Beck asked.

"What assembly?"

"The one for Waywood." Andre piped up behind. I peered behind Beck just noticing how many people were in here. Andre, Tori, Cat, Robbie, and even Sinjin.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I hissed to Beck.

"He said he wouldn't leave until he saw you were okay." he shrugged.

I glared at the freak of nature before saying, "Sinjin. Out."

"But-"

"Out."

"I'm outing."

I sighed, and lowered back down to my pillow, when Beck repeated, "So are you gonna do anything for the assembly?"

"No." I said, attempting to even my voice.

"C'mon everyone else is doing something-" Tori started

"My brother isn't." Cat added.

"He doesn't go here." Andre looked at her.

"Oh yeah, hahaha."

"Anyways, don't you want to do something, anything?" She continued.

"No." I said, my voice sounding harsh.

"C'mon babe she was just asking?" Beck said soothingly.

"Look Beck, I'm not in the mood for this now, can I get out of here or what?"

He sighed, "Well are you feeling up to it?"

"No I just wanna spend the whole night here, what do you think?"

He put his hands up in mock surrender, "Alright, alright don't bite my head off."

"My brother once bit someone's head off." Cat said airily, and then scrunched her eyes up a bit, "Oh wait that was just a sandwich, never mind." she grinned.

"Awesomeeee." I drawled, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. As I got up I wobbled a bit, but was quick to steady myself. "What time is it?"

"School just got out, so around 2:30 or something like that." Andre replied.

Good, because I really wasn't sure if I could make it through the rest of the day.

As I strode out of the nurses office, I heard footsteps behind me, and my heart quickened slightly, until I realized it was just Beck, "So are you gonna come over to the R.V?"

"We'll see." I didn't even pause.

He lightly grabbed my shoulder, "Are you sure you're okay babe."

I sighed heavily, "Yeah, I told you I'm just tired."

He obviously didn't believe me, or at least knew that wasn't the whole reason, and I wish I could say that he didn't press any further, but that'd be a lie, "What was up with you in Sikowitz" He asked quietly.

"Look, I was tired, how many times do I need to drill that in your head." I raised my voice.

"Jade." He chided, not phased.

"Beck." I glared.

"Please, I'm just trying to help." He pleaded .

My heart squeezed as I saw the desperation in his eyes, but I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell anyone. "I know." I whispered, and continued to my car.

"How did I my life get so fucked up?"

** ~Mystery Person POV~**

Why hello my little chickadees, have you figured out, who I am yet, or what Jade did? Of course not, why would I make it that easy for you guys. You've probably narrowed it down a bit, but I'm guessing that's all.

But here I'll make it a LITTLE easier for you guys.

So you know that there's going to be an assembly for what happened at Waywood, and since this _is _a performing arts school we're going to have some people perform. So here are the people who WILL be performing.

Person 1

Person 3

Person 4

Person 5

Person 6

Person 7

Person 9

Now wasn't that just the most helpful hint you ever got!

Not satisfied with it? Well too bad!

But I'm bored with you guys so that's all for now, I can't/ won't give you any hints on what she did though, that's for another day my friends.

So um..I guess I'm done for today, have fun!

**Alright I know you guys must want to rip my head off for such a short chapter, but I promise to make the next one longer. And if you're wondering, I'm not always gonna do the mystery person's POV like he/she is talking to the readers. Sometimes it'll be like this, and sometimes it'll be like how regular point of views are, where you're going through the story in their eyes. **

** Also I'm interested to see who you guys think it is, obviously you might not be 100% sure, but whose your best guest? **


	5. Didn't See That Coming

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I seriously love reading all of them!**

**~Jade POV~**

The drive to my house was more of a blur of movement than anything else. My brain was buzzing with possible scenarios and flashbacks from that night.

As I pulled into the garage next to my mom's car, a loud thud echoed from inside.

"Jeez, is it really necessary for Mom to break a new dish every week." I grumbled knowing how clumsy she was.

While turning the knob to the house, I heard a shattering crash accompanied with an ear splitting scream.

"Mom!" I yelled as I quickly opened the door and ran to the kitchen.

And there she was.

Sprawled on the ground.

Dead.

"Mom!" I cried out, kneeling over her, mascara stained tears streaming down my face. Sure my mom and I didn't always get along all the time but still...she was my mom.

A steady rivulet of blood trickled from her temple, and a small puddle had formed next to her head. Her skin was paler than mine, and clammy.

Wait clammy? With my heart drumming a frenzied beat, I placed my fingers over her neck.

Nothing.

No wait, there was a slight thumping, but it was weak and irregular.

Her chest struggled to rise and fall, and I choked on a sob seeing the woman who had raised and protected me from birth so helpless.

Well now it was my turn to be there for her.

I fumbled for my cell phone, and as I dialed 911 the house phone's obnoxious ringtone that my dad had picked out rang through the house.

I ignored it, and frantically gave the operator information.

"An ambulance should be there in 10 to 15 minutes."

"15 minutes? She could be dead by then!" I yelled angrily.

"Don't worry we will do everything we can." The woman on the other line said as if rehearsed.

"You better hope it's enough." I grumbled and hung up.

The house phone had stopped and was replaced with a piercing beep as the voicemail began.

"Why hello Jade," An eerie voice hissed through the the house. It was a low husky whisper, and I couldn't even make out whether it was a guy or girl, "I'm sorry at what I had to do to your mom."

My head snapped up to the main telephone speaker, "What the-"

"But she saw who I was and I couldn't let that happen now can I? But don't worry she'll live... I think. Ah well you shouldn't care that much, we both know how heartless you are, don't we? Anyways just so you know I didn't come here just to hurt her, I'm not as cruel as you. But of course that doesn't mean I'll tell you what my original plan was either. Anyways just called to give you a little more fear in your pathetic life, have a nice day!" He/she ended the conversation happily.

Terror had set permanently in my chest, and I didn't even attempt to fight it off. I let it claw it's way through my shaking body, tearing away at my insides. It felt as if it had latched itself onto my soul, sucking away everything that was Jade West. Now I was... well I wasn't even sure anymore.

What was I? A monster? Probably, who else could have done such a callous act as I did in Waywood.

I looked wildly around my house, not expecting to find anything and buried my head in my hands, silently counting the seconds, as my breath heaved with each passing one.

"I'm sorry Mom." I whispered in my hands, knowing that this this was all my fault.

Finally I heard the sound of sirens from outside.

I ran to open the door, and a team of paramedics rushed through the door wielding a stretcher.

"Hello ma'am." I looked around to see an officer in the doorway.

I stared at him silently, and tried to hide the fact that my heart started racing away again.

"Can you please tell us what happened?" He asked kindly.

Could I trust him? What if he finds out what I did? Damn it why can't anything ever go right in my life?

"Uh, I'm not really sure, I just came home and found her on the ground." I went for the poor innocent girl route, knowing that he couldn't suspect from me then.

"And where were you coming from?"

"School, I go to Hollywood Arts."

"And you have no idea what happened?" He questioned.

"No, I heard a crash when I pulled up and then found her-" I choked on a sob, telling as close to the truth as possible.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be alright." he smiled.

"And how the hell can you promise that!" I snapped, accidentally breaking out of character.

His eyes widened in shock and I quickly added, "I'm sorry I just can't bare to lose her." Which wasn't really a lie.

"I know sweetie." he said simply, pity shining in his eyes.

I ignored the sweetie part, and asked, "Can I ride in the ambulance with her?"

He looked over at the truck and sighed before saying, "It's going to be a tight squeeze but I suppose it's alright."

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Ty, it doesn't look like there was any forced entry." Another officer came from inside.

"Alright, I'll be right in." He said, and then turned his attention back to me, "We'll find out who did this."

There we go with empty promises again.

The paramedics rushed out of the house, and I quickly followed into the ambulance, and began one of the longest drives of my life.

**~Mystery Person POV~**

A swing.

A thud.

A scream.

That's all it took to possibly ends someone life.

But I wasn't even thinking, it was just a spur of the moment sort of thing, I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. But here I was, inside Jade's kitchen with Mrs. West lying motionless at my feet.

"Mom!" I heard Jade scream from the garage.

"Shit." I muttered, and ran out of the house, until I was blocks away from any suspicious.

What if I killed her, damn it I didn't mean for it to get this serious. Shit shit shit shit shit.

Okay I needed to calm down, I still wasn't done with my game, and I wasn't going to stop until I made Jade's life a living nightmare. Who knows maybe this is just an unforeseen plus in my little game.

I pulled out one of my many disposable phones, and called the West household, and wasn't surprised when she didn't pick up. I left a message, and prided myself by how wonderfully evil I sounded. Jeez this was going to be fun.

I destroyed the phone, and walked leisurely down the sidewalk smiling to myself. As I arrived at my house I rushed to my room and started re-working with my plan.

I wondered if I should hint to someone else about Jade's little secret. Person's 2, 5, 7, 8, and 9 would probably spread it to the whole school in seconds but I wasn't sure if I wanted everyone to know that quickly, I was still having fun. I wasn't too sure person 6 would rat her out, but I was almost positive that person's 3 and 4 wouldn't say anything.

Hmph, I think I'll wait just a little longer, and continue my torture fest.

I had to change a few things in my master plan on the count of the fact that I might be a legit criminal now that I possibly killed someone, but hey sometimes you have to make some sacrifices.

But it'd definitely be worth it.

**Okay so there's another tiny clue. I know you guys must be a little pissed by these so-called clues since they pretty much give nothing as to who it is, but I'll make them a little more revealing as time goes on.**

** Any who tell me if you liked the chapter or not! :D**


	6. Yet Again

**~Jade POV~**

The paramedics rushed my mom into the OR, and I was is ushered to the waiting room.

Usually I found waiting rooms awesome, I mean they were filled with crying and depression, but I felt like I was on the verge of sanity now. I felt like even the slightest misfortune would be catastrophic, and cause me to venture into the unknown twisted fragment of my mind.

I plopped myself in an empty seat near what looked to be mom and son fidgeting in their chair. I pulled out my phone and was ready to text Beck to meet me here, so I wouldn't have to be alone. But my fingers froze on the keypad; could I trust Beck, what if he was the one responsible for all this?

Immediately I cursed myself, if there was anyone I could trust it was Beck. I couldn't let who ever was doing this get in my head, I needed to stay strong.

**To Beck: Can u meet me at R. Thompson Hospital?**

He answered within seconds.

**To Jade: Y? Wat's wrong, r u ok? **

** To Beck: Yea I'm fine, just get ur butt over here.**

** To Jade: Ok, I'm on my way.**

I tucked my phone in my pocket and tapped my foot impatiently, an each time I heard the now familiarized swing of the door my eyes would dart to the source, but not once was I called.

"Hey babe, what happened?" Beck came and sat next to me, about 20 minutes later.

"It's m-my mom." I looked down .

"What's wrong with her, is she okay?" He kept his voice calm and soothing.

"I don't know." I left it at that. I wanted to say more, but my paranoia kept nagging me that I needed to say as little as possible.

He was silent for a bit before sighing and said, "Are you okay?"

"Well obviously, I'm not the one getting cut open in surgery right now." I snapped.

"I meant emotionally." He clarified patiently.

"Who are you Dr. Phil? Look I'm fine Beck okay?" I didn't hide the annoyance that was clear in my voice.

"So you're telling me that your mom is in the hospital and you're fine." He said, and apparently I wasn't the only one was annoyed.

"Yeah." I muttered.

He ran a hand through his hair, and took a deep breath before saying, "Alright, but you're going to need to talk about it sometime."

"We'll see." I mumbled under my breath.

We waited in silence for what seemed like hours, and probably was. Until at last a doctor came though the doors, and looked at his clipboard while saying, "Jadelyn West."

I got up slowly from my chair, my heart hammering as the middle aged man took Beck and me to a private room. The walk was silent, and was it just me or was I imagining the how tense the air was.

"So I assume Annabelle West is your mother?" He took a seat at a desk, while Beck and I sat opposite of him.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"How old are you?"

"17." What the hell did that have to do with anything?

"I'm sorry but we can only release information to family older than 18."

Before I could rip his head off Beck piped up, "I'm 18, I'm her nephew."

The doctor studied him before saying, "Alright, well it seems that she took a blow to the head, although with what we don't know. It seemed to be a large dull object though. The impact caused severe bleeding, and although the skull did not break, she had major swelling in her brain-"

"Wait, what do you mean _had_?" Somehow my heart managed to beat even faster.

The doctor looked down uncomfortably and said, "I'm sorry but she didn't-."

"Stop." I hissed.

"E-excuse me?" He looked confused.

"I said stop. Stop speaking. Now." I glared fiercely at him.

"Babe-" Beck said gently.

"You shut up too." I growled at him.

He was lying, they were all lying, that's all this world his. Fabricated by lies of the greedy and heartless. _(Like me)_

"I'm leaving." I got up abruptly, ignoring Beck's protests. I stormed out of the building and it wasn't until I was outside, that I remembered I didn't drive here. I saw Beck follow behind me, so I began to run.

Just like that night when everything we went wrong.

Again I was running to an unknown destination

Again my head felt like it was going to explode.

Again my life was crumbling.

**~Mystery Person POV~**

Why hello there my faithful readers.

I decided to help you guys out a bit, since I know you must be _dying _to know the truth. Am I right?

Of course.

Alright so I'll give you some hints about the people and who knows, myself might be included too. But only maybe.

Okay so I'll give you the relationship that everyone has with each other, alright? And yes I _will _make it as confusing as possible.

So Person 2 is disliked by Person's 7 and 8. But Person's 7 and 8 don't like each other.

Person's 2, 3, 5, and 9 like everyone (for the most part) But not all of them are liked by everyone.

Person 6 only doesn't like 7 (or at least that's how it seems) and person's 6 feelings (and I _don't _mean romantic feelings) for person 4 are questionable. As are Person 4's feeling for Person 3.

And as for me I'm not too big a fan for Person's 4, 7 or 8, and person 7 doesn't like me.

However I do like person's 3, 5 and 9 the best, but person's 2 and 6 aren't that bad either.

So you guys ponder that a little bit.

Okay I'm done.

Buh-bye.


	7. A Shattered Family

**So this chapter was one of those chapter's where it sorta wrote itself, and I quickly did it one sitting! I love chapters like that, because the ideas are sorta flowing out of your fingers or some cliché thing like that :) but anyways this was pretty fun to write so I hope you liked it!**

**~Jade POV~**

Lies.

So many lies.

Is that all my life has succumbed to now?

One lie after another.

And now I was just forced to deal with yet another.

At least I think it's a lie...right? Because my mom can't be dead. I just had an argument with her 2 days ago. She texted me about what I want for dinner at school.

I never did text her back.

I continued down the littered sidewalk, dodging other pedestrians. Many insults were thrown my way, but I ignored them and didn't stop until I heard something that made my heart stop.

Sobbing.

No worse, it was like wailing. Usually I relished in that sound especially if I caused it, but this one was different. It was as if it was putting a sound to the inner turmoil my body was going through.

My head snapped to the source and I saw, an old woman sobbing uncontrollably, her frail body shaking so violently I was scared it break. She lied kneeled on the edge of the sidewalk, and I looked up at the building she was in front of. My heart jumped as I realized where I was.

Waywood.

I stumbled back, as my chest began to rise and fall abnormally quickly. It was as if I had been shoved by an invincible force, as if the very memory of this place revolted against me and wanted me gone.

I fell to my knees, clutching my head as scenes from _that _night fought to take a hold of my mind.

I writhed on the ground, whimpering incoherently, suddenly desperate for air. It was like I was suffocating.

A small group had formed around me, and the crying woman. I heard the click of a cell phone, and somewhere in the back of my mind I realized someone was about to call 911.

I heaved ragged uneven breaths, before I was finally able to calm down (to a point.) Unsteadily I got to my feet, and swayed slightly before finding my balance.

"Are you alright?" A young man asked hesitantly.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, I'm just-I'm just..." I stuttered, my voice bordering hysteria. My eyes darted around from face to face, and I knew that I couldn't stay here long...someone might recognize me. I pushed my way through the crowd and sprinted away, and almost fell in the process.

I could hear the people behind calling me, but I paid no attention to them, and thought only of getting away from here.

Damn it, there must have been at least 10 people there. 10 people who clearly saw my face, and would be able to make a positive identification...if needed.

I knew that I had to get home soon despite my wishes, or else a missing child report my go in, and I couldn't have that attention. Not now.

As soon as I felt it was safe, I waited a bus stop, not really excited about riding one at such a late hour.

I sat at the back of the bus, eyeing everyone and everything suspiciously, and tapping my foot anxiously, until I finally arrived at the stop nearest to my house.

The house appeared to empty when I entered, but as I got further into it, I realized a single light was on in the dining room.

I almost gasped at the sight. My father was sitting utterly defeated at the table, with his head in his hands, and his suit stained with fresh tears. He took a shuddering breath, trying to quiet his sobs.

"D-dad?" I whispered softly.

He jerked his head up, his eyes red and puffy. "Jade? What are you...Where the hell were you?" He shouted angrily, standing up abruptly.

I flinched at his tone, hating my vulnerability.

"I-I-"

"Do you think it's alright to just run off whenever you want?" He marched over to me, and I shied at his looming figure.

"You didn't seem to care before." I somehow managed to muster the strength to shoot back, referring to _that _night, though it came out a little weaker than I planned.

His face contorted into raw fury, and he raised a fist threateningly. "That was before... before..." He exhaled loudly, "Jade...I thought I lost you both..." His body seemed to deflate, and tears welled in his eyes.

I stared at him incredulously, never before seeing an ounce of emotion in my father before. And yet that's not what my mind was hung up on, only one thought bounced in my brain.

I caused this.

My mom is dead because of me.

My dad is crying because of me.

My life is ruined because of me.

"D-dad, I'm sorry I didn't mean to- I was just...lost."

"So you thought leaving me alone would make tings better?" His voice broke.

A lone tear caressed my cheek, and I stared at him my eyes a myriad of emotions before finally choking out, "I'm sorry."

Even to my ears it sounded pathetic.

2 words.

Did I really think 2 words could fix this whole ordeal, was I really that stupid.

He looked down at me, his face become drenched with tears, and for once I saw the man behind the stony indifferent mask. "I miss her Jade, I miss her." He pulled me into a hug.

At first my frame remained wooden, never having ventured into this territory with my dad, but slowly I melted in to the embrace, and we cried into shoulders; attempting to release the knot of pain and heartache in ourselves.

At some point he pulled away, and tried to recompose himself, "Um, I called you school and told them you wouldn't be attending for a while."

"How long?" I sniffled, and wiped away some remaining tears.

"How ever long you need."

"Thanks." I replied awkwardly still not use to the whole caring thing from my dad.

He nodded, and hesitated before saying "I-I love you Jade."

"I love you too Dad." The corners of my mouth tugged into a sad smile.

"Now get some rest, I'm going to call the family to...inform them."

I nodded, and dragged myself up the stairs totally exhausted and dazed.

I collapsed on the bed, and fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

**Okay so I decided to (sorta) reveal some stuff in Jade's POV. Well it was more indirect revelation, but you guys are smart :D There are also some parts where you have to read between the lines to get the clues, and are really helpful if you do!**


	8. A Hero in Diguise

**~Mystery Person POV~**

I walked in school with my stomach in a knot. I can't believe I killed her mom, I can't believe I'm a murderer. I didn't mean for it to go this far, I was only supposed to mess with her a little, yeah it was in a pretty sadistic way, but so was she.

She deserved it. Right? I mean she had been terrible to everyone for ages, it's about time she got a taste of her own medicine.

But still...she was never a murderer.

Ugh this whole thing was just getting too complicated, I already saw the police snooping around my neighborhood, and I knew that I was going to be in a shit load of trouble. Which made it more reason for me to torment her more than ever (in my head at least). I was already going to jail sooner or later, so might as well go out with a bang!

But still I had to play it cool, because it's not like I want to go to jail.

"Hey, where's Jade?" I asked during first period to no one really in general, more like voicing a thought. Of course I knew where she was, but the more it looks like I don't know anything the better.

"Didn't you here? Her mom was killed." Person 5 replied, their eyes slightly wide.

"What?" I did a double-take, "H-how?" Hmph, and Jade always thought I wasn't a good actor/actress.

"I heard her house was broken in." Person 2 said, pity evident in their voice.

"Wow, do they knew who did it?"

"They're still looking." I mentally breathed a sigh of relief with Person 4's answer, though I couldn't help but note the unusual hint of hostility in their voice. Ha, I guess someone's a little flustered about the little incident.

"Man poor Jade." I fought to keep the sarcasm out of my voice.

"I know right." Person 5 said sadly, and with that the chatter slowly died down and class began.

The rest of the went as normally as a Hollywood Arts classes could go, and at the end I was one of the last people to leave the class, as I tried to gather my disorganized papers.

I rushed to lunch, already late running late but next thing I know I found myself sprawled on the ground, with a shadow hovering above me.

"What the-?" I looked up angrily and was surprised to see Person 4, "Um-" I said awkwardly, standing up, but they caught me off.

"I know what you did. What you're doing."

My blood ran cold at their words, but I kept a straight face. "What are you talking about?"

"Cut the bull, I know what you're doing to Jade." They're voice raised in the otherwise deserted hallway.

"And what exactly am I doing?" I raised an eyebrow amusedly.

"Is this all some kind of fucking game to you?" They're eyes blazed an inferno I didn't know the person possessed.

"That's exactly what it is to me." I smirked keeping my cool.

"You-" They spat, before pulling back their fist threateningly.

"What are you going to do, punch me?" I taunted, "You wouldn't do that though, right? I thought we were friends."

They're eyes fell, but only for a second before their fist connected painfully to my jaw. I stumbled back, staring incredulously, before my eyes flashed murderously. "You're dead."

Fear crossed their face, before they effectively hid it under a stony mask of indifference, "We'll see." They turned away, walking towards the asphalt cafe.

"And don't think of calling the police if you want little Jadey to get put away too." They froze for a second before continuing the hallway.

It took every fiber in my body to not run after them and strangle the living daylights out of them.

But one thing you should know about me, is that I don't bluff.

I wasn't kidding about killing them.

**~Jade POV~**

I stared dejectedly at the dark paint that adorned my walls. I had said a maximum of 20 words total today, and had done even less. My day consisted of sulking pitifully in my room, and wallowing in my world of self-loathing.

I ignored all of my calls and texts, and hardly moved a finger the entire day. The only thing I ate was half a sandwich my dad forced on me, and a glass of water.

I couldn't even sleep because every time I even blinked I saw my mom's face, smiling sadly at me, as if disappointed. And if not that it would be of what happened in Waywood.

I attempted to think of what to do with the creep who kept making my life more of a living hell, but nothing ever came up. It was like my mind would suddenly freeze if I even tried.

At around 10 o'clock my eyes finally began to droop, though before I could escape into my nightmares a piercing ring ran through the room.

My heart seized, before I realized it was just my phone. I tried to ignore it, but the ringing was persistent ,and just as I was about to turn it off I saw that the caller I.D was from an unknown number.

My heart began to beat frantically, and I wanted nothing more than to destroy the phone and pretend that nothing happened. But before I could do anything, the house phone began to ring.

Shit I couldn't let my dad answer the phone, it might be the creeper.

I ran to retrieve the phone, and as soon as I picked it up I was met with frantic shouting. "Jade? Jade! Oh good you answered-"

"Wait, what are-"

"No just listen, I know you've been terrorized lately, and-"

"Wait, how do you know that?" I tried to slow down my breathing as they talked.

"I just do, and I know who it is, it's-" But before they can finish, I hear a scream, and a dull thud.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone, my heart hammering wildly.

"Don't worry about them, they were just confused. Sleep tight Jade." A husky voice replaces the previous one, and I freeze at the familiarity of it.

"What do-" But the person hung up.

My breath hitched, and I tried to steady my breathing. My mind blanked to a frenzied haze, with only one thought bouncing around my skull.

I might just had been responsible for another death.

**So who do you think person 4, and do you think the mystery person killed him/her? PLEASE review and tell me what you thought of the chapter!**


	9. Sour Dreams

**So this starts off in Person 4's POV but I'm still going to use the code names so as not to make it too easy to figure who everyone is. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**~Person 4 POV~**

I stared incredulously at Person 1, my fist still outstretched as they angrily rub their jaw, and all I could was repetitively curse myself for my stupidity.

"You're dead." They growled, and my heart skipped a beat, but I hastily regained my composure, and with surprising steadyness I replied, "We'll see." Before turning around for lunch.

"And don't think about calling the police unless you want little Jadey to be locked up too." They called, and I stopped mid-step, wondering what the hell they were talking about, but I decided to just ignore them and kept on walking.

Although my posture was level and confident, on the inside I was freaking out, and wondering what the fuck had I gotten myself into? There was no way I would survive the week with them stalking me.

I still didn't understand why they were doing this to Jade in the first place, I would never have pegged them as doing something this crazy and deranged either. Sure Jade could be...different sometimes, but that's because people rarely tried to look past the countless walls she barricated herself behind. Sometimes I felt like I was the only one who actually cared about her through thick and thin.

I was itching to call the police, but Person 1's words kept replaying in my head. But they had to be bluffing, right? Because there's no way Jade could have done anything that bad to get herself in prison, right?

Shit I don't know! But I guess the best next thing to do was to call her, she'd know what to do.

I couldn't call her during school, with Person 1 lurking around, but as soon as the bell rang signaling the end of school I bolted out of the door, and rushed home.

As I approached my driveway, I all but ran to the door. But I wasn't quick enough.

"I don't think so." Person 1's voice chilled my blood, and before I knew it my back exploded in agony, and I gasped in pain, before falling into the dark void of unconsciousness.

()()()

My eyes fluttered open, and I groaned as my back throbbed painfully.

"Well hello there my sleeping friend."

I froze as the voice sliced through the musty air of what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse, and my heart began to beat violently.

"Listen and listen closely, there are three things you need to know about me." They got straight to business, and my eyes widened fearfully with each word.

"First I'm the one whose helping that little bitches ass, I'm the only one who knows what she did, alright? I could have easily gone running to the police and ratted her out like that, but I decided I'd rather have fun with her. But in the end I'm still helping her...in a way. So don't go try and be the hero. But it looks like you already got into the middle of it. Big mistake."

I stared confusedly at the person, completely at a lost as to what they were talking about.

"Second, I'm not a bloodthirsty monster, I don't like killing people. In fact I didn't even mean to kill her mom. Oops. But I did. It's over, what's done is done and I can't change that. So I don't want to kill you either, and lucky for you I won't."

I sighed in relief and they smirked amusement flashing in their eyes before they continue, "Third I lie. A lot. In fact I just lied. I am going to kill you. I also lied about 3 things that you need to know about me, there are four. Last but not least I like to play, evreything's a game if you let it be, and today's your lucky day, because today I'm going to play a little game with you, _hero._"

My throat constricted and I had trouble gaining my breath. I really was going to die.

"W-w-what game?" I stuttered violently.

"Glad you asked, I was thinking a little hide and seek, does that sound good to you."

I nodded slightly, my brain rapidly thinking of a plan. Maybe I could actually get out of this.

"Oh yeah one more thing you should know about me. I always win." They looked at me, their face suddenly shadowed and ominous, "Now let's play."

They untied me from the chair I had been placed, and as I tried to stand up, I cried out in pain, and dropped to my knees, as pain radiated from my lower back.

"Aww don't tell me you're quitting already." A smirk played on their lips.

"N-no I'm fine." I bit my lip and staggered to my feet again.

"Good, so I guess I'll give you 5 minute head start since you back hurts and since I'm so nice, so you can thank me later, now go." They pushed me, and I howl in pain stumbling out of the huge wooden doors.

Each step burned my body and I paused frequently leaning on buildings as tears shine in my eyes, but I still limped towards an unknown destination.

"Come out come out where ever you are!" A distant voice shouted from several blocks away, and my eyes widen by how little progress I made.

I attracted many strange looks as I limp down the sidewalk, and I wanted nothing more than to beg for them to help me, but I knew that could probably get them killed too.

I felt like I was in a horror movie as I constantly looked behind me down the pavement that was solely illuminated by streetlights and the moon.

My breath began coming in desperate gasps and I stumbled blind with pain down the road, making as many twists and turns possible.

"You can't run forever but I know you're back must be hurting!" I heard them shout, though a little closer this time.

I nearly had a heart attack at how close their voice was, and I knew then that there was no way I was going to live to see daylight, so I either die running or saving a life.

I made a sharp turn down a nearly deserted street, and limped as quickly as I could to a pay phone on the corner.

Gasping for breath I shakily picked up the phone, fed it the plenitful loose change from my pocket, and frantically punched in Jade's number that I memorized long before.

She didn't answer.

I continued to empty out my pockets calling her, praying that she'd answer, finally I decided to just try her home phone.

"Please answer, please..." I whispered as sweat beaded down my forehead.

I almost laughed as I heard the dial signaling she picked up, "Jade? Jade! Oh good you answered-"

"Wait, what are-" She interrupted me, sounding confused.

"No just listen, I know you've been terrorized lately, and-"

"Wait, how do you know that?" My eyes darted around the street searching for Person 1, but it looked like I was in the clear.

"I just do, and I know who it is, it's-" The name was on the tip of my tongue, but before I could utter it, a searing pain shot through my skull, and I cried out in pain, suddenly finding myself sprawled on the ground, with a puddle of blood forming around my head.

"...Sleep tight Jade." I barely caught what Person 1 said, before they slammed the phone to the receiver.

My vision blurred, and I only just was able to make out Person 1's face hovering over my dying body. "...that was fun" I could hardly make out what they were saying through the roaring in my ears.

Using what little strength I had I managed to catch the last words I would ever hear again, "Nighty night Sinjin."

***Gasp* My first out right revelation! Congrats to MayRaah for being the first to correctly guess who Person 4 was, and the reason why! I didn't expect anyone to guess that too, but Sinjin knew what the mysterious did because I'm pretty sure Sinjin frequently stalks Jade :p ****so he saw the mysterious person break into her house. **


	10. Insanity is Relative

**Sorry not for not updating in a while but I gave you guys an extra long chapter so don't hurt me! XD I hope you like it, it was pretty hard to write but it's done now :)**

**~Mystery Person~**

I squirmed uncomfortably as a sob echoed through the tiny church, bringing the entire room to an unbearable silence. From a couple people down the line I glanced at the motionless body as Sinjin's mom said her last goodbyes to her only son.

Her tears rained on him and slid lazily down his ashen face, making it look as if they were both crying. Taking a shaky breath I took a couple steps forward as Mr. Van Cleef pulled his wife away from the casket, until finally it was my turn.

I glanced nervously at his still figure before averting my eyes and muttered an almost inaudible "sorry" before returning to my seat next to person 9 and person 5. Both were deathly quiet and seemed to be a little dazed by the sudden killing.

My gaze landed on Jade who was next in line for final goodbyes to the late teenager. Her eyes were guarded as she approached the casket, and they connected with the body for no more than 3 seconds before they darted to the floor.

Normally I would find joy in Jade's distress, but my guilt kept eating away at my conscience, making me almost regret what I did. But it wasn't my fault right? I mean sure I killed him, but he was in the way, I needed to do it...right?

Damn how the hell did I get so fucked up, never in my life would I even dare to think I'd turn into such a monster, I was no better than Jade. But I wasn't even sure I could stop now, I mean if I admitted to everything there's no doubt I'd end up in jail, and my entire future would be ruined.

Fuck fuck fuck, I really messed up this time, I killed _two _people without a blink of an eye. It was like I was possessed or something. At least I wish it was like that, but I knew good and well what I was doing, I just didn't care. Truthfully it scared me, was I going crazy?

I took a breath and cringed at how unsteady it was.

"You okay?" Person 5 looked at me, concern evident in their voice.

"Uh yeah I just can't believe he's dead." I said a little too nervously.

Nonetheless they nodded wordlessly, their eyes grave and forlorn.

Taking another breath I pulled myself together, and contemplated my sanity until the end of the ceremony. In the end I concluded that I was crazy. But then again people who were crazy don't know they're crazy right? So maybe I wasn't not crazy- but by saying I wasn't crazy made it so that I didn't know I was crazy so maybe I was. Damnit why the hell did life have to be so fucking confusing.

I shuffled out of the church along with almost half the school, though I was pretty sure most were there out of solely guilt for treating him so unfairly.

I drove home alone, and ended up staying parked in my driveway with my head leaning against the steering wheel as tears plopped unheeded on my lap. My brain frantically searched for valid reasons why I was doing this whole thing in the first place but all of a sudden all the explanations seemed weak and foolish.

Minutes later I found myself laughing- almost bordering hysteria in fact. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that this was wrong and frankly deranged, but I didn't care. It was easier that way. Easier pretending this was all a game and that sooner or later everyone was going to be okay again.

I guess I was crazy. (_oh well_)

**~Jade POV~**

It had been almost 3 weeks since Sinjin's funeral, and everyday had been a fight to keep going. I knew it was my fault he was dead, that my mom was dead. But I had no fucking idea what to do about it.

My hand wavered over the phone one day considering calling the police, but it immediately fell back to my side as images of Waywood flashed through my mind.

My first day of school was last week, and the constant pitying stares were insufferable and I had almost been suspended for punching a kid in the nose for saying something or another about how they felt bad, like they knew what I was going through.

Even now people had the audacity to continue to stare at me like I was a freak show. It took every fiber in my body not to rip their heads off though, as I made my way to Sikowitz.

I silently found a seat next to Beck, and stared blankly at the improv scenes not entirely sure what was going on. Beck kept sending me worried glances, though learned to stay silent after what happened last week when he asked me...I slapped him and then kneed him in his manhood.

With his arm wrapped lazily around me we exited the classroom, heading for lunch and sat down at our usual table.

"Hey hey!" Trina pranced up to us, "Look I was wondering-"

"Leave." I hissed, but before she could even respond we were approached by a middle aged balding man

"Jadelyn West?" His voice was deep and curt.

I eyed him skeptically but stayed silent.

Beck however looked curiously at the man then back at me before saying, "Uh yeah this is her."

I glared at him and was returned with an innocent shrug, "If you and your friends Victoria Vega, Beckette Oliver, Caterina Valentine, Trina Vega, Andre Harris and Robert Shapiro," He looked down at a notepad before meeting our gazes again, "Would you all please follow me to the principal's officer?" The man's face was lined and stony.

"And why should we?" I kept my voice steady, though venom was laced through the words.

He studied me from behind his heavily shaded sunglasses, even without seeing his eyes though I had to repress a cringe. "Miss West this is very important, please follow me."

"Come on babe, it can't hurt." Beck squeezed my shoulder encouragingly.

I scowled at him again, though all he did was give a small smile, "Fine." I growled.

The man nodded, and we wordlessly followed him to Ikner's vacant office.

"So what do you want?" I cocked an eyebrow, slightly nervous now.

"I assume you're aware of the death of Sinjin Van Cleef.." He replied bluntly.

My heart began to race, but setting my mind as if I was simply acting I stayed quiet and willed myself to keep his gaze

"Um yeah, but what does that have to do with us...uh sir" Tori asked nervously.

"Well you see I'm part of the Los Angeles Police Department, and we've deduced that it was in fact an intentional murder that Sinjin was involved in and we have credible sources that someone in this school is responsible. It may not necessarily be any of you, but we've heard that you all were quite close with Sinjin, is that right?"

"Uh yeah I guess but we don't know anything about what happened?" Andre reasoned.

"That may be true but we need a start. Granted we aren't 100% sure it's someone in this school but it we won't leave anyone out, even if it is just high school students." His voice went cold, and I could see Cat squirm from my right.

"So what exactly do you want from us?" Beck asked.

"Do any of you know where Mr. Van Cleef was the day we found his body, about 3 to 4 weeks ago?"

"Well he was at school." Tori responded, looking at the others for support who promptly nodded in agreement.

"And after school? Do you know where he went?"

"I think he was in a hurry for leaving but I'm not sure." Robbie's voice shook, and his hand clenched around where he held Rex.

The cop studied us, as if willing us to spill anything we know, "I see, well while I've got you here I would also like to question you about Waywood."

"What? You think we have something to do with that also?" Trina spoke up unexpectedly.

"Again we are not sure, but this tragedy cannot merely skip out on possible accusers because they are children."

"Look Mr...Howards." Tori peered at his name tag "There is no way any of us would even think of doing something that horrible."

"I understand Miss Vega but-" he sighed tiredly, "Alright I think now it's time for individual meetings, Miss Vega we'll start with you." He said abruptly looking at Tori.

"What you can't do that to her, she's not even 18!" Trina exclaimed latching onto Tori's hand.

"Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be, I assure you they won't take long at all." His mouth twisted into a demented form of a smile.

"It's okay, he's a cop he can't hurt us." Tori smiled unconvincingly at her sister, who begrudgingly let her go as we were ushered out of the room.

Sitting in the waiting room, my brain seemed to be stuck in a chaotic haze. My heart pounded wildly in my chest as I realized in a matter of minutes I could be sent to jail. It wasn't a coincidence that we were chosen first to be questioned; they knew what I did. Right now they were probably giving me the opportunity to confess.

I began to panic, thinking about all the shit that would happen after my secret was revealed. I could almost feel the somber shroud of loneliness already suffocating, because there was no way anyone would want to be within 20 feet of me, after finding out what I did.

My breath hitched at the realization, and I abruptly stood up.

"You okay babe?" Beck looked at me worriedly.

"Yeah...I-I uh- I just need to go." I stuttered stupidly, and turned to leave.

"Wait, I don't think we're allowed to leave yet." He grabbed my wrist, and I flinched at his touch.

My eyes met with his, mine raw and tortured as if willing him to understand, but quickly covered it with a look of enmity and annoyance, "Let go." I hissed.

Though his eyes widened slightly he kept a firm grip, "Please babe, I know a lot has happened lately but it's not like they're can find anything from the innocent."

My glare hardened and I could practically feel myself shaking from dozens of conflicting emotions raging through me. "Let go." I repeated, my words coated in a thick layer of malice.

"Jade..." He replied brokenly and confused, and my heart ached at his voice.

My facade temporarily wavered but I quickly regained my composure and with a irritated huff I yanked my wirst from his grip and rushed out of the door. I heard my name called repetitively from behind but I continued to run out of the school, and quickly jumped into my car.

Putting it into drive, I wasn't entirely sure where I was going but I figured I should go as far away as possible. The Hollywood landscape blurred past my car, and it wasn't until at least 30 minutes later that I realized what I just did.

I pretty much just guaranteed myself a cell in jail for fleeing from the police, making myself a prime suspect, and the look in Beck's eyes before I left kept flashing through my mind.

My anger returned again and I cursed colorfully as I pulled to the side of the road, and glared at nothing in particular. I punched my steering wheel gaining a throbbing hand on the way, but dismissed the pain.

I didn't know what to do anymore, I didn't want to do this anymore. The past month or two of my life had been nothing but one hurdle after another, and truthfully I was getting tired. I was sick of falling and feeling like the next time I do I wouldn't be able to get up. I wanted it all to just go away.

Or maybe it'd be better if I did. The world would probably be better off anyway, I mean I'd be one nuisance it'd be rid of. Why shouldn't I anyways? Beck would get over me sooner or later, and my dad...well I'm sure it'd hurt even worse knowing his daughter was a criminal, so maybe it'd be better if I wasn't there when it happened.

At least in my warped brain that's how it seemed.

Slowly my rage began to ebb away, and I was left with nothing. I felt empty, I barely felt human. My heart was numb and my body drained.

Gathering all my strength I heaved a deep breath and switched the car to life. Barely conscious of what I was doing I let my body take me to an unknown destination and let my mind stay on stand by. I liked it better that way.

At last I arrived at a building that I vaguely recognized as the apartment I used to live at when I was younger.

I mechanically walked in and my feet carried me up the endless amount of stairs until I reached the floor where we used to live. I walked to room 532 and from the countless times I did it before I picked the lock into the vacant room.

It was rearranged by the current family but it brought a comforting sense to my mind, and I walked to the deck that my mom had said was off limits to me as a little kid. Unlocking the sliding door I stared form the balcony trying to remember what life used to be like. Nothing happened.

Oh well.

Taking one last deep breath, I climbed on the railing and suddenly I was flying.

The wind whipped through my hair, and I could hear screams from below, but it wasn't that bad when I pretended they were merely laughing.

It wasn't until the pain hit me that I regretted jumping.

But it was okay.

Because soon everything went dark. _(Just how I liked it.)_


	11. Houston We Have a Problem

**thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's a shout out to InfinityForever7 for leaving an awesome review! Thanks so much to you and everyone who leaved a review they seriously make my day :D So anyways here's your chapter!**

Jade's body lay sprawled on the ground, her limbs splayed in an awkward position. A bystander who was getting ready to walk into the apartment stood in shock at what played out before her, and for a couple of dazed seconds simply stared at the nameless girl.

Finally coming out of her reverie she rushed to the motionless figure and knelt down next to her. "Hello, can you hear me?" She said nervously, and her hands hovered above the body unsure of what to do.

She was met with a grave silence, and she looked around helplessly for help. A bespectacled man came running towards the pair, breathing heavily as he arrived. "Is she conscious?" he panted.

"I-I don't think so." The woman stuttered, as her eyes met with the mans before turning back to the body.

"-yeah 43rd St, in front of the Manson Apartments." Another man came running over, spewing information over his cell phone. "Alright and please hurry!" He flipped his phone closed and looked at the gathering crowd helplessly.

A shrill squeak pierced through the air as a woman noticed a growing puddle of blood gathered under Jade's head.

"I-is she still breathing?" The first woman stuttered.

No one moved or said anything, afraid that they might make things worse but finally the man who called 9-1-1 cautiously walked up to her as if frightened she might wake up.

Kneeling down he tentatively felt her outstretched for a pulse, and his face went pale as he did, "I-I don't feel a pulse."

Silence fell over the growing crowd, until it was broke by the blaring wail of an ambulance. A team of paramedics clambered out of the truck and rushed toward the body. As they assessed the situation their faces steadily became grimmer.

Securely strapping her on the gurney they hurried her into the ambulance and began attaching equipment to monitor her heart and clear her airways.

An alarming atmosphere came over the truck as they saw her vitals. The ambulance steadily grew in speed rushing to the hospital as the girl's body slowly began to shut down.

As they arrived at the emergency room, she was hurried on a gurney straight to the operating room as the nurses informed the surgeons of her condition.

"She's going into hypovolemic shock!"

"Blood pressure is dangerously low!"

"Rapid heart beat!"

"Body temperature is dropping!"

As they attached multiple medical equipment, her body abruptly stiffened, and began twitching convulsively.

"She's seizing!" A paramedic called out.

Two surgeons quickly gathered around the girl to asses the seizure, and the piercing urgent click of the heart monitor encased the room.

Yet just as suddenly as the onset of the seizure had come she went horribly limp and a murderous drone reverberated through the ears of the doctors.

She flatlined.

:…..:

"Alright Miss Vega, how about we start fresh." The detective attempted at a friendly smile, but ended up looking forced an unnatural.

"Um okay." Tori squeaked.

"So to reiterate, you know absolutely nothing about Sinjin Van Cleef's death?"

"No I don't even know how he was killed." She fought to keep from squirming under his steady gaze.

"I see." He replied bluntly, never taking his eyes off her. An uncomfortable silence fell over the office, before he cleared his throat and continued. "Based on the autopsy it's been deduced that he was hit by a blunt object to the temple with such force that it caused an acute subdural hematoma. Do you know what that is Miss Vega?"

"N-no." She stuttered.

"It's when the impact is so powerful that blood quickly fills the brain area causing compression of brain tissue. Do you know what _that _means?" He raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head weakly.

"It's essentially a death sentence. Without proper treatment, which Mr. Van Cleef clearly did not receive it leads to certain death. Unfortunately these incidents aren't uncommon, people do crazy things nowadays and since the beginning of mankind, my job is to bring at least one person comfort after-death, by bringing their murderer justice. But I need help Miss Vega, is that understood?" His eyes remained cold and calculating.

"Trust me, I'd like to help Sinjin too, but I really don't know anything." Tori responded pleadingly.

He remained silent, and studied her before one of his associates rushed into the room, "Adrian, one of the students just ran out of the room."

A smile pulled at the detectives lips, but he remained impassive, and turned his attention back to the latina. "Thank you Miss Vega, that's all."

Standing up he exited the office with Tori and the other officer tailing him. Facing the group of teens in the waiting room he announced, "Alright, I want all of you to stay here, until I determine when it is okay for you guys to leave, is that understood?"

"But-" Beck protested, although he was silenced by the detectives stony glare, and bowed his head in defeat.

As the officers exited the room, quickly running to their cars, Beck sighed and plopped down on one of the couches, running a hand though his hair.

"So what did they say?" Andre asked Tori.

"Uh they just questioned me further about Sinjin's murder." she whispered.

The room fell silent, and everyone simply lost themselves in their personal thoughts, small talk attempted to be started a couple times, but quickly faded away.

It wasn't until the sudden outbreak of music that they were pulled out of their reverie. Beck pulled out his ringing cell phone slightly nervous, as everyone stared at him curiously.

"Hello?" As the person on the other line began speaking his face quickly morphed into a steely terror, and the phone slipped from his fingers with an eerie crash.


	12. Game Over

**~Mystery Person~**

The phone clattered to the ground, bringing the room to a grave hush. I stared up at Person 3, trying to decipher the myriad of emotions shredding through their face.

"What's wrong?" Person 9 looks worriedly at them, eyebrows furrowed together.

"J-Jade's..." They trail off, staring off into the distance, eyes glazed.

"What happened to her?" Person 5 took a step closer to them.

"She committed suicide...they say she flatlined."

My heart did a double-take, and I spluttered incoherently "W-what?"

"I...I have to go to the hospital." They shook their head as though to clear their mind, and without another word rushed out of the room.

The rest of the group followed without hesitation, leaving me to falter just a second before I hurried to the parking lot with them, ignoring the calls from the teachers to get back to class.

Person 3 took no time clambering in their truck, and the remainder of us doing the same, though Persons 2, 5, 8 and 9 had to double up being without a car.

Persons 2 and 8 decided to take a lift in my car, and I closely follow Person 3 who was only a couple feet ahead of me.

We arrived at the hospital in record time with Person 3 leading the way to the large glass doors, and the rest of us not far behind.

"Hell how may I help you?" The receptionist greeted us kindly as we walk up to the front desk.

"We're here to visit Jade West." The words come out constricted and forced as Person 3 addressed the woman.

"Just one second," She types in to the computer, "Ah yes, Dr. Robins will call you out shortly." she smiled.

"Can we see her first?" Person 3 questioned.

"I'm sorry, but he'd like to talk to you first."

Person 3's face slipped into an emotionless mask, and I knew that it was a coping mechanism.

"Okay." They said curtly, turning to sit in the waiting room. Following their lead I sat a couple seat away, trying to distant myself, thinking maybe if I wasn't so near the rest of them then maybe it'd all go away.

It didn't. Reality was too cruel for that.

No more than 3 minutes after we sat down, a couple I recognized as Jade's dad and step-mom walked through the automatic doors, going through the same process we just did.

Sighting our little gathering after talking with the receptionist, they silently sat down next us. Both their faces were unreadable, but the incessant tapping of the dad gave away their anxiety.

After 15 minutes a middle aged man sporting a white medical coat looked at his clipboard and called out, "Jadelyn West?"

Person 3 immediately stood up along with Jade's dad, and our little crowd followed the man who introduced himself as Dr. Robins, to his office.

Settling in his seat, the doctor crossed his hands and looked over the medical records before looking up at us.

"S-so is she okay?" Person 3 dared ask, their voice slightly unsteady.

"Well as you may know, based on the witnesses it seems that Jade jumped off the 5th floor of the Manson Apartment," Jade's father jerked at the name, but remained silent, "and as paramedics brought her in, she was reported to have a seizure before flatlining. We were able to revive her, and she's now in a pretty stable condition."

Tension clawed through the room, as if palpable before Jade's father spoke, "Will she be alright?"

"Well nothing is certain, she has quite a few internal injuries, but there is definitely a chance, though the road to recovery will be difficult."

Guilt threatened to smother me, and I fought to steady my breathing and racing heart.

"Can we see her?" Person 9 spoke for the first time.

"Of course, but she is currently resting now so she isn't conscious." Dr. Robins stood up, ready to lead us to Jade's room.

We walked solemnly to room 412, no one daring to even speak.

As we arrived we allowed Jade's parents to go in first, leaving us standing anxiously near the door.

Truthfully I wasn't even sure if I wanted to go in, it was my fault she was in there in the firs place, and although I did want to freak her out a bit- well a lot actually, but I never expected this to happen.

So engrossed in my thoughts, I didn't even notice Mr. and Mrs. West come out until Person 5 called my name.

Taking a deep breath I walked into the acrid smelling room, my eyes trained on the monotonous floor pattern.

A gasp sounded from my left as we neared the bed, and I attempted to focus on the continuous beeping from the heart monitor as I dared a glance up.

My heart dropped as I gazed at Jade's motionless form, her body hidden in the jungle of medical equipment.

My eyes stayed glued at the sight, as though I were hypnotized. Lost in the plight I had created.

I vaguely heard a choked cry and someone calling my name, and at last I'm able to tear my eyes away from Jade to turn woodenly towards the source.

But my brain goes into overdrive and I muttered unintelligently, "Uh sorry...I-I gotta go...I'm sorry." I immediately turned out of the room, despite the repetitive calls of my name again.

I rushed out of the hospital, trying to dismiss the guilt flooding through me, attempting to pull me under and suffocate me until the truth was finally revealed.

Scrambling into my car I run away from my problems, driving to an unknown destination.

Subconsciously I tighten my grip on the wheel, longing to simply release it and let fate take it's course. Who knows, maybe Jade had the right idea simply leaving the world for others to pick up the lose ends and forgotten pieces.

The more and more I thought about it, the temptation became more and more enticing. It beat having to rot in jail cell as soon as the police finally figured this thing out, and I knew they were close.

Besides this game was starting to get old; it's no fun when everyone dies anyways.

**Not really happy with this chapter...but I **_**finally **_**finished :/ **

** So I'm sure you guys know who Person 3 is by now from pretty much the 2****nd**** sentence so ya got another revelation! but next chapter is going to have the biggest of all, person 1! So who do you guys think it is? I'm realllyyyy interested in who you guys think it is, so if you review telling me I'll be sure to update quicker :D  
><strong>


	13. My Name Is Nunya

**~Mystery Person~**

A monotonous beep echoed through the hospital room, ricocheting off the wall with it's constant clicks of life.

It had been three weeks since we had first heard of Jade's silly little attempt at suicide, and since then a lot of shit had gone down.

The main thing being the detectives that had talked to us, kept snooping around the hospital, hoping that Jade would be in any condition to answer the flurry of questions they had about her little 'accident' in Waywood. But the doctor's orders kept them at bay, insisting that she was in no state to "handle such unnecessary stress," as they put it.

But it seemed that she wasn't quite as ready to die as she had thought, considering that she had finally embarked on the journey to recovery. Like the doctor said it came with some complications, but nothing _too _life-threatening.

I knew that as soon the police heard about her recovery, they'd pretty much be busting the doors to get in here. And I didn't want the questioning to lead to the crimes that I had also committed. In fact, since she had been moved out of the ICU 2 days ago, my guess was that they'd be here in just a matter of days.

And today had finally been the day that I was able to add the final moves to my little game. With much persuasion and their lack of sleep, Person 3 and the rest of the gang decided to go home for once.

Everything had been ideal to reveal myself, and get this show on the road, finally ending it with a bang; but now all I was missing was the mind-set to go on with it.

I know you guys probably think that I'm some kind of blood thirsty monster, only out for blood, and why wouldn't you? I had already committed the irrevocable crime of murder. The blood of another has stained my hand, and I reveled in the scarlet dye.

Though have you ever questioned what's going through a murderer's mind? Well let me tell you it's a mother fucking mess.

I couldn't tell you how many times that I envied Jade. Several times a day I was tempted to simply cut all ties to this earth, and disappear; to escape the ever present of pain. But like always, I was too scared, because to be honest, death terrified me.

With everything that's gone down while I've been alive, I'd still rather live. Because the enigma of death was too expansive for me. For all I knew after life could be nothing but a great void of nothingness, forever condemned to an eternity of solitude.

With a soft groan, I was wrenched away from my jumbled mind. My gaze darted to Jade, whose eyes flittered open, soaking in the hospital.

I froze, rethinking my action for the billionth time, but with a shaky breath I calmed my thoughts and cleared my throat.

Jade stiffly moved her head towards me, "What are you doing here?" Her voice was raspy, missing it's usual edge.

Even through the dark room, my eyes locked with hers and I gave a light smirk, "That's not a very nice way to greet someone."

She glared at me, but exhaustion dulled her steely glower.

A silence stretched over the room, and she turned her head to the window, gazing at the midnight sky. "So you gonna answer my question or what?" she finally says.

I studied her, contemplating how to best reveal myself. "I dunno, just checkin' on you I guess." I responded lamely.

"Well isn't that sweet." She sneered, and my glare hardened.

"Yeah well you know me, always giving." I forced out a chuckle, feeling more on edge as the seconds dragged on.

She remained silent, continuing to stare out the window, until finally a cold voice ripped through the silence.

"So it really sucks what happened at Waywood huh?" I heard myself say, though the voice seemed too vindictive to be mine. I recognized it as the same feeling that consumed me as I killed Sinjin and Jade's mom. Although this time I didn't try to fight it and just let it take over.

She stiffened and her heart monitor sped up. I wonder if she will even answer until she whispered "Yeah."

"How many people died again? Almost 30 right?" I ask casually, reveling in her discomfort.

She didn't answer, seeming to be trapped in her memories.

"It's funny how destructive a simple cigarette can be don't you think?" I smirked.

"Look why are you really here?" She snapped, though winced at the sudden movement.

"Woah, that's no way to treat me." I put my hands up in surrender, "Especially since I know your secret." I looked at her wickedly, relishing in the way her eyes became a movie of horror and guilt, locked in a merciless fight. The way her entire body froze, not daring to even breathe.

"You've been a bad girl Jadey." I tsk, lowering my hands, and getting out of my chair. "But don't worry your secret is safe with me."

About ready to walk out of the room, Jade's voice echoed through the room, "Wait." She whispers. "Why the hell are you doing this?" Though I could tell she tries to inject as venom as possible in her words, it came out soft and vulnerable.

"I dunno, though it'd be fun. You know how much I like games." I leered.

"How do you even know it was me?"

"I have my sources." I replied furtively.

Again a blanket of silence covered the room, "Why?" she finally murmured.

"Didn't you already ask this?" I smirk, though after a couple of seconds I finally answered, my voice steely. "27 people died Jade. 27 innocent lives. And why? Because you dropped a fucking cigarette in the building, and didn't put it out-"

"No I-" she cut me off, but I didn't let her finish.

" And do you know who one of those people were?" Though I continued before she can reply,

"Well let's just say it was someone I was close too, and now...they're dead." I end quietly, looking down.

But as I look back at her, a cheshire cat smile spreads across my face, "And now here I am, getting revenge." And without another word, I turn and leave.

So let's clear somethings up.

I know Jade's secret.

I killed two people.

I'm Andre Harris.

***runs away from mob of angry fanfiction readers* don't hurt me, I know it took forever to write this, but my wriing mojo was defunct for a while, but it's back! **

** So this isn't the end of the story but it's almost done! I chose Andre to be the mystery person, because when I was deciding who it should be I was between Robbie and Cat and then I realized I didn't even consider Andre, so I thought that he's be the least suspicious out of all. So now's Andre's a killer...but he did say he gets wonky when he holds in his feeling, so this is him on wonky overload. **

** Kay, well long A/N is done now!**


	14. Burning Beginnings

**~Jade~**

I watched as Andre strolled out of the room, with a satisfied smirk on his face. Thought bounced across my mind, already thinking about the implications of what this could mean. While laying frozen in the hospital bed, my heart rate had skyrocketed, and was still climbing.

As the rapid clicks echoed throughout the hallway, a pair of nurses rushed into the room, peering at my heart monitor. Immediately they began asking me a flurry of "Are you alright?" and "What's the matter?"

Although soon their words blurred together, and began fading to distant cries.

As my vision slowly darkened, instead of the awaiting shroud of black I expected, I found myself in a humid and packed room; the night this whole shit had started.

_Neon lights danced across the club, blinding the partiers, many under age, though nothing a little fake I.D did to ensure there facade._

_ Jade stood on the outskirts of the club, scowling at the huddle of people. Much to her distaste, Beck had not been bluffing when he said that he had no interest in coming there with her, knowing the bad rep it had. _

_ After about an hour of merely sitting at the bar, and downing glasses of beer, she tipsily headed for the exit. Though as soon as she got out of her seat, she collided into the ongoing traffic of people. _

_ Almost falling to the ground, a steady pair of arms kept her in place, and she looked up to see a dark silhouette, only illuminated by random lights of red, blue and green. _

_ "Woah, watch out there." Jade could make out a smile of pearly whites, as the stranger apologized. _

_ "Yeah, next time watch where your going." She grumbled and tried to sidestep the man. _

_ "Wait, where you going?" He asked, a trace of disappointment coating his tone. _

_ "Leaving, now get the hell outta my way." Jade snapped, trying once again to pass him. _

_ Though failing yet another time, "Come on, might as well try to enjoy yourself before you leave." _

_ About ready to bite this persistent stranger's head off, she looked up and paused for a moment, getting a better view at the brown haired boy. He looked about 19, wore a black flannel shirt, similar to what Beck might wear, though he was bit more muscled than Beck. Actually this guy wasn't all that bad looking. _

_ "Look, what do I have to do for you to leave me alone." Jade sighed._

_ The man smiled happily, "Hmm, I was thinking a dance." _

_ "Yeah, how bout not."_

_ "Why? You look someone who'd be able to move their body." He scanned her up and down, with a goofy grin hanging on his face._

_ "Yeah I'm also someone who has a boyfriend."_

_ "Well I don't see him anywhere, did he ditch you, or stand you up?" He quirked an eyebrow. _

_ Jade remained silent, simply glaring at him._

_ "Thought so, besides it's not like I'm asking you to marry me, so how about it." _

_ She contemplated his offer, giving him one last glance, "Fine but just one dance."_

_ Though unfortunately, it turned into a lot more than a dance. After the song ended, the man who revealed himself as Caden easily persuaded her into getting a few drinks. _

_ Already a little tipsy, Jade quickly fell into a free and slightly reckless role. The pair continued talking and dancing until their legs felt like lead. _

_ "Damn, I'm spent." Caden and her stepped off the dance floor. _

_ "Yeah, me and my bed have a date." Jade slurred, a clearly wasted smile on her face. _

_ "Same, but I'd be willing to drive you home my lady." He gave her an easy grin, extending his arm._

_ She looked at him distrustfully, though her glare quickly disappeared, as the beer hindered her better judgement, and she nodded, not even telling him her address._

_ A couple minutes into their silent drive, Cade peered over at Jade half asleep in the passenger seat, "Hey, you want a joint?" he asked innocently._

_ Her eyes opened lazily, and thought about it for no more than a second, before casually __replying, "Sure."_

_ Keeping on hand on the wheel, he glanced at the compartment in front of the passenger seat, and reached for one of the many ones under a messy cover-up of magazines. _

_ She reached in for one, as he pointed to the clearly used lighter near the stash. "You want one?" She asked._

_ "Nah I'm good, but help yourself Babe." _

_ So intoxicated in the drug, Jade barely notices as they pull into an unfamiliar street, "Where we going?" She muttered unintelligently._

_ "No worries, I just had to get something from my apartment for a second." He answered, pulling in front of the complex. "You can come in if you want, I promise I won't bite." He grinned, a terrible glint taking over his gaze._

_ Though totally oblivious to the candid warning signs, Jade clumsily clambers out of the car._

_ "Have a seat," He gestures to the bed, already surrounded by mountains of beer cans and dirty clothes._

_ Though as soon as she does, he closes his bedroom door, and casually walks over to her. _

_ "So what'd you need to get anyways?" She questions, still ignorant of the situation, and accepts yet another cigarette. _

_ "Oh, just had to get some business done first." Comes his nonchalant response. _

_ "Yeah, well make it qui-" Though before she can finish, Caden roughly straddles her to the bed, already attempting to rip her clothes off _

_ "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She tries to push him away, instantly sobering. _

_ "Just relax babe, it'll be easier that way." He whispered huskily, taking no mind to the lit joint that fell in a pile of clothes next to the bed. _

_ "Caden, get the hell off me!" She screams, though is answered with a fierce punch._

_ "Shut up, Jade, just shut up." his voice was harsh, but still no more than a whisper, taking on a maniacal tone.  
><em>

_ Within seconds the room was pervaded with an acrid stench, and Jade spotted it first, as smoke began climbing up the air. _

_ Caden froze for a second, seeing the growing flames, and in that moment Jade managed to dislodge herself from under him._

_ She shot out of the room, picking up speed as Caden's voice ricochetted form behind her, and she maneuvered out of the apartment. _

_ As she exited, the piercing sound of the fire alarm echoed throughout the complex. Soon blood-chilling, haunting screams resounded across the entire street. People emptied into the now crowded road, and spectators looked in horror at the flames licking the window of the building. While the apartments inhabitants cried as their home began to burn mercilessly. _

_ Taking one last look, Jade looked at the scene that would be forever etched in her memory, and only one thought entered her mind, 'It's all my fault.'_

The recollection faded as I ran through the city, and I fell into nothing but a pit of my self-pity and anguish.

The utter desire to die yet again filled my senses, and this time without a nagging voice to tell me otherwise, I was tempted to do so.

**IMPORTANT**

** How many of you would be really mad if Jade dies, or goes to prison after she recovers? I'm deciding between the two, but I don't you guys to be disappointed by the ending, if not I could always make her run off into the sunset with Beck XD**

**But anyways here ya go! Yet another long wait, but I guess I've fallen into a runt now...anyways hope you liked it! Pretty much just how this whole thing started, and I was thinking of ending the story in one or two chapters... but I need you guys to answer the question first!**


	15. Silence

Nurses hurriedly checked over the unconscious girl, trying to find out the cause for her climbing heart rate. She trembled slightly, taking ragged breaths as they quickly tried to stabilize her.

Medicine was injected in her IV, to relieve any pain and hopefully calm her down. Thankfully her tremors began subside, and within minutes her eyelids flickered open, and with glazed eyes she scanned the pair of nurses uneasily.

Aware of the confusion most patients have upon awakening, they remained silent, and check her vitals one last time, before one finally asked sweetly, "Is everything alright?"

Jade fights not to snap at the woman on how she was obviously not alright, though instead she responded tiredly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you feel uncomfortable in any way?" The other nurses questioned.

"No, I'm just tired." She stifled a yawn for emphasis.

"Okay, just click the emergency button, if anythings wrong." They gave a final look at her heart monitor before exiting.

Jade laid woodenly in the bed, trying her best not to replay the events that stuck her in this postion. Trying to ignore the traces of screams that still resounded in her hearing.

With her eyes closed, she remained awake. Exhaustion not even able to pull her out of reality. Instead she counted the seconds, each one painstakingly clinging to the last, as time dragged on, sleep never coming that night.

…

The next day, Beck came in to find Jade already awake despite the early hour. Slowly he walked over to her bed and sat at his usual chair near it.

"Hey Babe." He greeted softly, placing a hand onto hers.

Refusing to acknowledge his presence, she stared blankly at the ceiling wishing she'd disappear.

Beck's face scrunched in confusion, and he repeated his greeting though was again met with silence. "You okay?" He asked.

Her eyes closed, with the hopes that maybe he'd think she was tired and leave. Though unsurprisingly, she had no no such luck.

"Jade come on, answer me." he pleaded, and gently squeezed her hand.

Sighing in defeat, she whispered, "Just leave me alone."

Bewildered, he questioned "What?"

"I said leave me alone. Get out of here." Her voice came out steely, the hint of remorse blanketed by the callous glare she gave him.

Pain flared in his eyes, though he stayed put, "Jade, what's wrong, what did I do?"

Her stony mask cracked under his graze, and she tried desperately to bring her walls back up. Though she couldn't hide the torment that flickered in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he repeated, his gaze unwavering and she couldn't hide her pain anymore.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...it was an accident, I swear." her words came out in a garbled and choked jumble. She stared at him with a wretched look that didn't fit her. Her eyes were tortured from the grief, lies, and guilt that had eaten at her these past weeks.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, hopelessly lost.

"I messed up Beck. I _really _messed up." Tears began carving salty streams down her face, pooling into a growing puddle in a fold in the sheets.

This time he remained silent, knowing it'd be best to wait for her to continue. As time dragged on he wondered if she'd ever speak up until at last she swallowed and began.

"Remember when I went to that club?" she inquired, which he responded with a slight nod, "There was this guy... I had already been drinking and he convinced me to dance with him, but I swear I only meant for it to be one dance, because I was mad you didn't come." She explained shakily before going on. "But after the first dance, he bought me a drink, and we ended up hanging out the rest of the night. And when it was getting really late, he offered to take me home, and so I let him and he gave me a cigarette on the way. But instead of my house, we ended up at his apartment, and he-he tried to rape me. So I fought him off but my cigarette dropped, and I don't know how but a fire started..." she trailed off, though Beck had already understood.

"At Waywood?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

She nodded silently, tears coming in torrents.

She counted the seconds, each one carrying a silence that weighs painfully on her lungs, causing each breath to be harder than the last.

Finally Beck spoke up, "Jade," he said softly, "Jade. he repeated until she looks at him, "No matter how you look at it, that wasn't you fault."

"I shouldn't have even been with him, or went to club in the first place." she replied.

"That doesn't matter. That asshole was the one who tried to rape you. You obviously didn't try to start the fire."

"Yeah but-"

"It's _not _your fault." Beck cut her off, his voice unwavering.

Jade stared at him, a mix of emotions brewing beneath her eyes. An unbearable silence stretched between the couple until at last, Beck spoke up.

"You have to tell the police." He said softly.

"No!" she responded, sitting up slightly.

"It's not your fault." He repeated, "You have-

"No you don't get it." Her voice was becoming frantic, "He'll find out and... he'll... you can't." She ended in a whisper, and frenzied eyes bore into his.

"Who? The guy from the club? Because I swear if he-"

"No. It's not him." Her voice still a shaky whisper.

Beck's eyebrows drew together in a slight frown, "Then who?"

Jade's mouth parted the shut as she battled with herself. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't want him to get hurt; especially because of her. Yet a shred of hope managed to shatter her silence.

"Andre." The name came out reluctantly, as she was still unable to believe he was responsible for her torment these past weeks.

"What about him?" Beck's eyebrows came closer together in confusion.

"He-he came here and told me that someone he knew was in the apartment. He said he knew what I did. He was so mad... He killed them Beck, Sinjin and my mom. He killed them." Her voice broke, lost in a choked sob.

Beck stared at his girlfriend, his heart hammering, a look of terror on his face. "Andre? No... Are you sure? How do you know-"

"I'm not lying Beck. He told me."

He was silent, studying her thinking- hoping it was the medicine or stress. However the haunted glint in her eye told him otherwise.

Seconds went by, with only the heart monitor's clicks beating throughout the room.

"He knows. He's been sending me messages. It was him." Jade whispers, not knowing whether Beck believed her.

Another silence passed, the tension threatening to suffocate them both.

"Okay." Beck finally replies. "Okay I believe you."

Jade lets out a relieved breath, "So, what do we now?"

Another silence.

**Hey there! So I know you guys are probably pissed at me, but as you can see I **_**finally **_**updated! I reread the story and looked through the reviews and I just decided to continue with this. I thought I would just give up because I didn't think anyone was still going to read this, but even so I decided to put this up for the few people who will! (hopefully) So enjoy! **

** Btdubs I have know idea when I'll update again, so enjoy this somewhat long chapter!**


End file.
